The present invention relates to electromagnetic waveguides, especially optical fibres having high numerical aperture, such as multimode optical fibres for high-power delivery and optical fibres, having rare-earth dopants in core and/or cladding region(s) and having waveguiding properties designed for high-power amplification and/or lasing, a method of its production, and use thereof.